


You Gotta Love Everybody Tonight

by moonlightxprincess13



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy, Shameless PWP, post-cup 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/moonlightxprincess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which everyone gets drunk and a team celebration goes from family-friendly to not really fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Love Everybody Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you the Blackhawks orgy fic I've been writing since, like, forever! Ps I'm sorry I suck at summaries...So a huge thanks goes out to (as always) my wonderful beta and inspiration derpydrewdoughty (skinner_girl) who yells at me like captain serious if I'm not writing and sends me pictures of shirtless Hawks if I am, this fic would not exist without her. Uhh besides the obvious suspension of disbelief, I assume that Seabs/Duncs and Krugs/Fro are a thing prior to this and probably Jonny/Pat too. 
> 
> Uhh, enjoy!

Jonny had turned the key in the ignition and was pulling out of the parking spot, attempting to ignore Pat bouncing in the seat next to him like a small child. He looked like a complete asshole, but that was to be expected. He was wearing his stupid Cubs snapback on backwards and a dark pair of aviator sunglasses hiding his bloodshot eyes. In Pat's defense Jonny wasn't much better, just barely sober enough to drive. "Tazer, dude, we're going to get trashed!" He was giggling as he spoke.

"And how's that different than anything else we've been doing?" He was laughing too. "I mean, we've been drunk all week." Jonny let a wide grin spread across his face. Pat turned and eyed the purchases in the back seat, listening to the bottles clink together and Jonny navigated the streets back to his apartment. 

"Because have you seen all the shit we just bought? I think we have more alcohol than half of Chicago's clubs." Pat's face was covered in an open-mouthed smile as he undid his seatbelt and reached back to grab a fifth of rum that had fallen out of a bag and was now rolling on the floor of Jonny' car. 

"Jesus Pat we're gonna get arrested," Jonny's chastising was too late as Pat raised the bottle to his lips and took a full mouthful. "At least try to save some for everyone else." Balancing the bottle in one hand, he flipped on some god-awful top 40 station and blared Icona Pop through Jonny's speakers. 

"Of course, can't party without the rest of our bros!" Pat keened into a high-pitched laugh and sung along, completely out of key. Jonny shook his head and stuck out his hand, making grabby hands and taking the bottle from Pat. Jonny tossed back the rough equivalent of a shot and laughed. He rolled down the window and shouted. "That's ma boy!" Pat slapped his shoulder, taking the bottle back from him. 

*~*

They pulled into Jonny's parking lot right before Brent and Duncan. "Hey!" Pat was shouting across the lot, trying to grab their attention. "Get your fat asses over here!" Jonny hip-checked him out of the way to open the back seat and start grabbing bags. 

"I am not fat!" Seabs shot back, stumbling slightly on his way over to the truck. "I'm just big-boned." He laughed as Jonny handed him a bag.

"Glad to see Pat's not the only one that pre-gamed, now don't fucking drop this or I swear to god Seabs." Brent slowly made his way towards the entrance to the building looking eerily similar to a small child learning to skate. 

"Holy fuck Tazer did you buy the entire liquor store?" Duncs reached in and took a couple of bags, passing a few to Pat. Jonny's face split with a grin as he picked up the last of the bags and kicked the door shut.

"Came close to it," he winced as he saw Pat and Seabs try desperately to not drop everything they were holding. 

After making it up to Jonny's apartment and setting everything down, it was only a few minutes before the rest of the team arrived. It was a squeeze, at the least, to fit them all into the space. And, of course, there wasn't enough seating. Waiting until everyone had a drink in their hands, Jonny tried to gather their attention. They were however, too invested in watching Bollig try to pull a flailing Shawzy into his lap to notice their captain. "Everybody shut up!" Pat called, assisting where Jonny had failed. 

"To us, the 2013 Stanley Cup Champions," he lifted his drink in the air. "May we always be remembered." Tossing back half of his drink, he shouted. "Now let's get fucked up!" He was answered by shouts and cheers, the likes of which could have gotten him arrested for a noise violation. 

Jonny was willing to bet that at least half of them weren't sober upon arrival, but he still marveled at the amount of alcohol they could put back. He was clearing some of the empties into a trash bag and watching a handful of guys try to play Mario Kart, but it was clear that nether Shawzy or Carbomb could tell which screen they were supposed to be watching and Saader was content to think he was playing, his own remote not connected to the system. "You are all drunk as hell right now" he smiled and raised a bottle to his lips.

"Okay, and you aren't captain?" Sharpy was slurring his words, draping himself over Pat's lap, "Let's see you walk in a straight line eh." He made his way into the living area, tripping over his feet and the defensemen underfoot. 

"What the fuck are you even doing down there?" He prodded Duncs with his foot who was trying desperately but unsuccessfully to lick Seabs's nose. 

"The fuck does it look like?" He laughed as Seabs rolled out from underneath him, elbowing him precariously close to his head. "No Seabsie come back I love you!" Duncs exclaimed as he rolled after him across Jonny's floor, arms outstreched.

"Dmen are fucking weird." He shook his head continued to make his way to the couch, carefully stepping over Hammer, Stals and Kruger wrestling and shouting in Sweedish, and managing to only spill a marginal amount of beer on his rug and Hammer's shirt, which had apparently been lost in the midst of their fight. He rolled his eyes, placed his bottle on top of the entertainment center and collapsed on top of Sharpy and Pat and shooting a smile to Crow sitting a few inches away in the process. 

"Jonny!" Pat was shoving at him from underneath. "Tazer your fat Canadian ass is going to suffocate me." He finally got a breath of fresh air as Jonny relented, throwing an arm over Sharpy for support.

"Fuck off you love it." He was smiling as Pat indignantly squirmed to get out from underneath him, accidentally kneeing Crow in the process. 

"Yeah," Pat's face had a dreamy expression to it. "Dude I really do." Pat was now caressing the portion of Jonny's ass that wasn't situated on his or Sharpy's thighs and Sharpy snorted and doubled over in laughter. 

"Shit Peeks you're so gay for him." Jonny and Pat whipped their heads around to face him, both of them regretting it instantly as their vision spun. 

"Dude, it's not gay if it's in a three-way." He was trying to keep his laughter in as he reached over to stroke Sharpy's thigh. 

"Did you just quote The Lonely Island at me?" Sharpy grabbed Pat's hand, but instead of pushing it away he pulled it up further. He regretted his words immediately as Frolik and Saader broke into a horrific version of I Just Had Sex, falling over top of each other in handsy laughter. 

"Speaking of sex..." Pat bit his lower lip and turned to look at Jonny and Sharpy with hooded eyes. Sharpy, who still had his hand on Pat's, pulled him in closer.

"Shit's getting weird over here!" Crow yelled, motioning for the others to gather. Jonny, sandwiched between Sharpy and Pat, ran his hands from Pat's shoulders down his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath. Pat's breath hitched and there was an awkward pause before he reached up kissed Jonny. The kiss was sloppy and rough, getting more intense with each passing second. They were met with cheers and applause from the team. 

"Get it kids!" Duncs had managed to catch Seabs and now had his legs tangled with the larger man's. Sharpy and Pat helped Jonny with his shirt, pulling the fabric over his tensing shoulders. Letting go of Sharpy's thigh Pat pulled Jonny on top of him, a knee on either side of Pat's thighs, letting Jonny's hands run up underneath the fabric of his shirt. 

"Fuck," Sharpy exhaled a pointed breath watching the two of them go at each other. He slowly palmed at himself through his jeans before catching Corey's eye from across the couch. Lowering his eyes, Sharpy licked his lips and cocked his head, and in moments Corey was in his lap, one knee in between Sharpy's and his mouth pressing desperately to the other man's, running a tongue across his lower lip. 

The controllers sitting abandoned on the floor, Bollig had pinning Shawzy to the floor with on hand and the other down the front of Saader's pants. Slowly sitting up to tug on the bottom of Bollig's shirt and letting Carbomb assist in pushing his pants down to his knees, Saader moaned as Carbomb's mouth was closing over the fabric of his boxers, replacing Bollig's hand. "C'mere" he managed in breaths between the lips of Bollig, hoisting Carbomb up by the collar of his shirt before pulling it off. Dragging his teeth across Shawzy's nipple, Bollig bit down lightly as he made eye contact with Stals, who currently had Hammer's hand down his pants. 

'Shit," Stals bit down in his lip, bucking helplessly into Hammer's loose fist, pawing desperately at Kruger and trying to get him to just come closer. Kruger, on the other hand, was peeling Frolik's zipper with his teeth and pulling the waistband of his jeans and boxers down, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. 

"Holy fuck dude." Jonny pulled back off of Pat, trying to catch his breath as they forced the rest of their clothing off, sitting in only boxer briefs. He surveyed the rest of his living room, a mess of writhing and bucking teammates entangled in each other. "Shit got real really fast..." He grinned down at Pat and tapped Crow's shoulder. "My room?" He cocked an eyebrow at the others before standing and leading them across the floor, stumbling and tripping over limbs and bodies in their path. His jaw dropped as he opened his door, inhibited by a clinging Pat. 

"No way. No fucking way," Sharpy let out under his breath as the door swung open revealing Seabs sprawled out on his back, Duncs arched over top of him with his fingers inside of Seabs. The pair was moaning and panting, Seabs pushing back on Dunc's fingers and cursing. 

"In my bed?" Jonny was stumbling in, pushing Pat off onto Sharpy. "Seriously? Were you going to use my shit too?" His voice wasn't filled with anger, but a sense of amazement, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Pat and Crow were both hanging on Sharpy, laughing. 

"Had been planning on it." Duncs deadpanned, breaking the kiss while Seabs laughed. He sat back on his heels and turned to face the doorway. "You guys coming in or?" His voiced, already wrecked, trailed off at the end as he waited for a response. Sharpy licked his lips and grabbed the staggering goalie and winger, pulling them in after him. 

"Didn't want to interrupt," Jonny said in a low voice, feeling the bed dip beneath his weight as he climbed in. 

"You'd never be interrupting, captain." Seabs was looking at him through hooded eyes, trailing a hand down Jonny's chest to his stomach and feelings him buck at the touch. The trio shifted over to make enough room for the others, Sharpy essentially pulling Pat up onto the bed. Pinning Crow down by his shoulders, Sharpy forced his pants down as he licked a trail from his jaw to his chest, leaving a trail of bite and suck marks down his skin. He slowly worked his way down Crow's body, licking and biting at his nipples, before forcing Crow's pants off and wrapping his lips around his dick. The goalie cursed and moaned, watching with heavily lidded eyes as Sharpy traced indistinguishable patterns across the underside of Crow's dick, flicking his tongue at the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath the head. 

"Kaner?" Duncs had resumed his previous activities, curled over top of Seabs, but had another hand out in his direction. Pat reached into Jonny's night stand and pulled out a pack of condoms and a container of lube, pressing them into Dunc's open hand before running a hand down Sharpy's back. Duncs was opening the condom and rolling it on while Seabs turned his head towards Jonny. He was pressing slow, soft kisses to the corners of his mouth and allowing his hand to drift lower, dipping under his waistband. 

"Shit, Seabs," Jonny bit his lower lip as Seabs glossed up against the skin of his cock, brushing a few fingers against it. He swallowed hard as he watched Duncs brace on hand on Seabs's hip, lifting his leg around his waist, and entered him slowly. Jonny felt Seabs's touch drop off as the other man grabbed the sheets around him, clenching his fingers. Mouth dry, Jonny pushed off the remaining fabric and let his own hand curve around himself, timing the strokes with Duncs's movements. He let his gaze drift over to Pat licking long, slow stripes up Sharpy's inner thighs and the curve of his ass.

Jonny watched as Pat's spit-soaked finger traced delicately around Sharpy's entrance, pushing lightly at the soft, sensitive skin. The older man's breath hitched as Pat's finger was replaced by his tongue, tracing small circles around Sharpy's hole as he moaned beneath him. Staring in wonder Jonny chewed on his lip as Pat's tongue darted in and out of Sharpy, wracking him with tremors strong enough to pull im off of Crow with a filthy pop. "You just gonna sit there and watch Tazer?" Jonny's attention was drawn back to Seabs.

"Why," Jonny licked his lips as he spoke. "What did you have in mind?" He bit back a smile as he moved closer to the defenseman, letting Seabs pull him into a kneeling position, one knee on either side of his head. 

"You tell me," Seabs let his hands trail down Jonny's sides, coming to rest on his hips as he let his tongue brush against the head of Jonny's cock. 

"Seabs," Jonny moaned as he felt Seabs swallow down his entire length, his tongue swirling around the sensitive head out of time with his bobs. Letting his head fall back, Jonny grazed his fingers across Crow's bare chest, catching his eye tried desperately to avoid bucking his hips into Sharpy's mouth. As Crow propped himself up on his elbows Jonny leaned down to kiss him, trapping the goalie's lower lip between his teeth and biting. Seabs shifted underneath of him as Duncs repositioned his hips, hitting the spot that caused Seabs to moan around Jonny's dick, sending shivers up his spine. 

Watching them, Kaner slid a hand around Sharpy's hips and grabbed his cock, hard and untouched. He fisted Sharpy in sync with the movements of his tongue, enjoying the dark-haired man's reactions. "Sharpy, shit, I'm-" was all Crow could manage before fisting his hands in Sharpy's hair and coming hard down his throat. Swallowing it down, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned without hesitation to take Seabs's length. 

The feeling of Sharpy's warm, wet mouth was all Seabs needed and he shook apart, moaning around Jonny's cock and clenching around Duncs. Taking a few erratic thruts, Duncs pulled Sharpy off of Seab's cock and licked the come that spilled down his chin, kissing every trace of Seabs out of his mouth before bracing himself on Jonny's shoulders and coming, the feeling taking over his body from head to toe. He slumped down, placing his head on Seabs's stomach, panting hard. 

Between listening to his teammates around him moaning and coming and the feeling of Seabs's tongue along his slit, he was sliding towards the edge fast. "Seabs, Brent," he panted, pulling out of his mouth. Seabs smiled up at him and smeared his thumb in the mixture of spit and precome, finishing Jonny off with a few swift pumps. Jonny tilted his head back as he came, shooting stripes of white heat across Seabs's face and mouth. Moving off of Seabs, Jonny collapsed on his side and turned to watch Sharpy and Pat.

"Peeks you're filthy," Sharpy said, having pulled Pat up and stroking his cock. "Kiss me you dirty freak." Sharpy had one hand on Pat's cock and the other on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a long, wet kiss. Pat laughed.

"You're a freak ya know?" His breath hitched as he spoke, and it only took a few swift moves before they both came apart in each other's hands, shooting come across each other's stomachs. Sharpy collapsed across Crow's chest as Jonny pulled Pat across Seabs, tugging him in between them, one hand across his back. 

"Guys I don't think I ever want to move again," Duncs mumbled into Seabs's stomach. Sharpy let out a weak laugh.

"I don't think I could." The group giggled and snuggled into each other, and one by one fell asleep.

*~*

Stals had pulled Hammer up by the collar, dragging him until they were eye-level with each other, and pressed his lips to the other man's. Tugging on the fabric of Hammer's shirt, Stals eventually managed to get it off in conjunction with the removal of his own. Still bucking against the sensation of Hammer's hand around his stiff cock, Stals worked furiously to unbutton his pants and push them past his knees. Letting the weight of the defenseman force him over Stals wound up on his back, one hand trapped between them. He swore low in his their language as Hammer sat back on his knees, working the denim of his jeans off.

"You like that?" He asked, letting one hand stroke down Stals's chest onto his stomach and tracing the line where his hips met his pelvis. Stals squirmed under the touch as Hammer began stroking his fingers against the inside of Stals's thigh, licking around the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen and breathing warm, hot breath against his dick. He licked his hand, drenching it in saliva before stroking Stals once, twice and then taking just the head into his mouth. 

"Holy shit Hammer," Stals moaned in a soft voice. Hammer looked back up at him through long lashes, taking him deeper and pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside. He clenched his fists in the other man's hair before pulling a long breath. "I wanna blow you too." He smiled as he waited for Hammer's reaction. 

"LIke, at the same time?" A wide grin spread across Stals face as he watched the muscles in Hammer's chest tighten with desire before a matching smile broke his face. "Sounds good," he smirked. Stals grabbed his hips and tugged them closer to his face, making sure he didn't fall as he repositioned himself. Hammer slowly went to his knees, feeling the rough texture of Stals's tongue envelop his cock and the way that it curved around the hard, swollen flesh. He let out a moan at the other man's touch, sending shockwaves up Stals's body.

As Stals was bobbing his head up and down the length of Hammer's dick he let his fingers sweep across the blonder man's thighs, lightly dragging his nails across the bare skin of his ass. Moaning deeply, Hammer felt Stals pull off for a brief second before continuing, bucking his hips as Stals pressed a wet finger against his hole. Stals rubbed the finger across the other man's entrance, hooking a thumb just inside the rim and tugging lightly. 

Hammer, now taking Stals's entire length pressed against the back of his throat, arched his back as Stals slid two fingers inside of him. Sucking harder, Stals curled his fingers in Hammer and brushed across his prostate, and without warning Hammer was coming hard in Stal's mouth. Feeling the warm bitterness flood his mouth Stals's vision went white around the edges and his orgasm ripped through his body. He tilted his head to see Hammer sucking his cock clean, come and spit leaking from the corners of his mouth. Stals pulled Hammer up next to him, pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and tossed an arm around him as he laid his head Stals's chest.

*~*

"Marcus," Fro broke the kiss, jerking his head in the direction of the now-vacated couch. He watched the smile spread across Krugs's face as he followed him across the floor, shedding his jeans as he went. Fro stripped his shirt of, abandoning it with his pants, before sitting down and pulling Krugs on top of him. He smiled and bit Krugs's nose playfully while the Swede straddled him comfortably.

"You're so dumb," he replied, swatting Fro away with his hands before bracing his hands on Fro's shoulders and kissing him deeply, letting his tongue roam in the other man's mouth.

"Yeah, but you love me," Fro ran his hands down Krugs's sides, resting them on his hips.

"I really do," Krugs smiled, a blush high on his cheeks. He pressed himself closer to Fro, feeling his hardness trapped between the two of them and rutting slightly at the contact. Fro let his kisses trail from Krugs's lips to his jaw line and down his neck, sucking lightly but hard enough to leave a mark. He listened to the smaller man's sighs beneath his touch. Fro's hands trailed down the small of Krugs's back and came to rest on his ass, squeezing softly. Krugs giggled into Fro's neck. "Hold on, hold on."

Krugs sat up, pushing his boxer briefs off and onto the ground and taking Fro's as well. "Get over here," Fro pulled Krugs up onto the couch, bending him over the arm, and let his hands roam across his skin. "You're fucking beautiful, you know that?" Fro pressed a series of kisses down Krugs's spine before finding his pants on the floor and pulling out a condom and a small packet of lube. Squeezing a small amount on his fingers, he inserted the first finger and watched the way his lover shuddered at the touch. He slowly added a second finger, scissoring, and then a third.

"Please, Fro," Krugs panted, pushing back onto Fro's fingers. Fro's fingers retreated as he rolled the condom on and sat back against the couch. Brushing a hand along Krugs's sides, he coaxed him onto his lap. Krugs straddled him once more, hissing slightly as he sank back onto Fro's cock. He rocked back and forth for a moment before bracing on hand on Fro's shoulder and using his thighs to lift him up and down on the other man's dick. Krugs pressed his face Fro's neck, moaning as he felt Fro's hand wrap around his own cock. With his free hand Fro cupped Krugs's cheek, brining his face up to kiss him deeply, their tongues comfortable in each other's mouths. 

Krugs moaned into Fro's mouth as he changed angles, white hot pleasure rolling through his body as Fro hit his prostate over and over. Tightening his grip around Krug's cock he jerked him quickly and whispered, "you can come." Collapsing against Fro, Krugs came in white stripes across both of their stomachs. Fro felt the other man clench around his cock and came shortly after him, sinking his teeth into Krugs's shoulders. 

Krugs picked his head up and pressed another kiss onto Fro, slowly lifting himself off and beside him on the couch. Peeling the condom off and wrapping it in a tissue, Fro placed it on the end table before curling up beside Krugs and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

*~*

Bollig abandoned the leverage he had on Shawzy in favor of sitting back on his heels and evaluating the situation. After a few brief moments he grabbed Shawzy and Saader by their respective collars and lifted them to their feet, Saader pulling Carbomb with him. "Guest room," he panted out, shoving them in the general direction of the remainder of Jonny's apartment. He followed closely behind them, keeping a hand on Shawzy's hip as the moved. Carbomb paused near a closed door, listening before he opened it and hearing a serious of moans escape from beneath the wooden frame.

"Not that one," he turned and giggled, watching Bollig press hard, desperate kisses against Shawzy's mouth. Saader, on the other hand, had already found the empty guest room and was tripping over his jeans as he ditched them along with his shirt. Bollig was tugging on his and Shawzy's pants, pushing the smaller man onto the bed, breathless. Gruffly, Bollig grabbed Saader by the back of the neck and threw him onto the bed next to Shawzy, giving just enough time for Carbomb to strip himself and make his way to the bed. Bollig reached into his boxers and began to stroke himself, licking his lips before he started speaking.

"Okay boys, you're gonna listen to me right?" His voice was even-toned and he bit his lip as the pair nodded in response. "Good," he dug the heel of his palm into his dick. "I want you to kiss each other." He watched as Saader tentatively turned his head to face Shawzy and cupped the other man's cheek as they their lips collided, the kiss filled with a heavy mix of want and desire. He turned his gaze to Carbomb, who was patiently sitting back on his heels. "Come here," Bollig said quietly. Carbomb moved closer to the younger man, hesitantly replacing Bollig's hand with his own.

A low moan formed in the back of Bollig's throat at the sensation of Carbomb's hand. For a moment he let himself get lost in the feeling before snapping back to reality. "Good, good. Saader, lay down. Shawzy, see if there's any lube in the nightstand drawer." Saader laid down on his back, his hard cock bobbing and sticking straight up. Briefly, Shawzy's ass stuck up in the air as he fished through the contents of the drawer and eventually pulled out the necessary items. Not waiting for further instructions, Shawzy uncapped the lube and slicked up his fingers, pausing to turn back and face Bollig before letting one finger gently circle Saader's entrance. Bollig nodded and Shawzy pushed the finger in delicately, letting Saader get used to the sensation. 

Bollig ran his fingers through Carbomb's hair and made eye contact with him before putting a minute amount of pressure on his head and watching as he carefully pulled his boxers down, wet his lips, and began to tongue the head of his dick. He let out a few noises of pleasure while watching the way that Carbomb's mouth was moving over his cock before turning his attention back to the other men just in time to see Shawzy pushing a third finger inside of Saader, who in turn released a truly obscene moan and pushed himself down onto the fingers, begging for more. "Go ahead Shawzy." Bollig watched as Shawzy pulled his fingers out and rolled on a condom, slicking himself up and lining up with Saader's ass. 

Saader gripped his fists in the sheets as Shawzy pushed in, and Bollig watched the way that Andy's face twisted in pleasure at the feeling. He watched Brandon's head tip back with low, breathy moans as Shawzy pushed in and out of him, grabbing his hips as he attempted to lift one around his waist. At the same time that Saader cried out as Shawzy hit his prostate, Carbomb pressed his tongue against the spot under the head of Bollig's cock, causing him to just fight off the urge to buck into his mouth. Instead, he fisted his hands in Carbomb's hair, enjoying the pleased noises that he made at the contact. 

Seeing Shawzy's movements become more and more erratic, he collected himself before speaking. "Shawzy, grab his dick." Shawzy obediently fisted Saader's cock, using a mixture of the lube form earlier and the precome leaking from the other man's erection and worked him in a rhythm out of sync with his hips. A few more moments and Saader was shaking apart under Shawzy, coming over the both of their stomachs. Not even a full thrust later and Shawzy was coming too, barely holding himself up over Saader. Hearing the other two moan, Bollig felt Carbomb instinctually flicked his tongue against the head of his cock and without warning flooded his mouth and watched as he swallowed it down without thought. 

Bollig let the white spots cloud his vision for a little longer than he usually would before reaching down and wrapping his hand around Carbomb's cock, hard and untouched, and finishing him off with a few quick, strong strokes. The other man leaned into him as he came, spilling out over Bollig's hand and his own boxer-briefs. After wiping the come off and onto his boxers, Bollig looked up to see Shawzy curled around Saader, the two of them already nearing sleep. He nudged Carbomb in that direction, watching as he fit himself around Shawzy and left room for Bollig to press in behind him. Enveloped in a thick, sweaty warmth he closed his eyes. 

*~*

Sometime before the sun rose the next morning Jonny had woken up entangled in a mess of limbs belonging to Pat and Seabs mostly, but was careful not to wake any of them as he sat up, scrubbed a hand over his face, found his boxers and made his way out of the room. Shutting the door behind him, he carefully made his way to his guest room first, opening the door to see a mass of sleeping teammates wearing next to nothing. Exhaling a sigh, he tripped on discarded pants as he headed towards his living area. 

He made sure to step over Stals and Hammer, who were wound around each other as he made his way to the couch to sit down. His plans were instantly de-railed as he nearly avoided sitting on Krugs's and Fro's heads. Instead he made his way back to his bedroom, resigned to folding himself back up in Pat's arms and drifting off into sleep, thinking someone else can make the coffee when they wake up.


End file.
